All for love
by Sly2
Summary: What happens when a she-elf runs away. Better then 1st real better. Ok if you want grammer perfect story!!!!!! Then don't read this!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

FYI: Ok! People are mean!!! Sorry my 1st story was not to your likening. That was my 1st fan fiction and I was trying to learn how to update. So I made a story out of the top of my head. Now I had this story for a long time. So I think I will be better. Well here it goes and by the way Lord of the rings is not mine!!!!!  
  
The sun was shining and the birds were singing merrily outside. Nebride woke up and called her savant in. The door opened. In came her servant, Sessa "Get up milady it is a lovely day." Nebride got up and sat down at her vanity. Sessa went to her closet and pick out an elegant pink and gold gown, and laid it on her bed. Then she picked up a brush and stared to fix Nebride's hair. "I hate this place." Nebride muttered. "I wish I could leave this hell hole." "I don't know why you say such things princess Mirkwood is a lovely place to live." Sessa replied. "Not when your being force to marry someone you have never met!" " My only dream was to find true love, but that was only an illusion!" Nebride then took a vase and threw it at the wall. One of the maids hard the crash and ran into the room. "Oh, dear." She said, dismayed. She then picks up the pieces. "I'm sorry." Nebride said. " I can get ready by my self this morning Sessa go tell father I'll be down soon." "Yes milady." Sessa said walking out the door. 


	2. The Run away

FYI: Thanks to all of my 5 reviewers. Well here's my next chapter. I still don't own Lord of the rings.  
  
Nebride clamed down and got ready and soon went down for breakfast. She walked into the dining room. Her mother was at one end and her father was at the other. She sat at her usual seat without saying a word. Witch her alarmed parents because every morning she gave them a kiss on the cheek. Her mother got up and moved to where she was sitting. " What's the matter?" She said putting her hands on Nebride's. As soon as her mother hand touches hers she jerked it away. Like her mother was some foal beast. With that her mother said "Sorry." And went back to her seat. Her sister Ari saw the whole thing from the stairs. She walked to her mother and gave her a hug and said "Good morning." as she sat down. "Good morning too you." Her father said. With that said they begin to talk. The cooks begin to bring out food and set them on the table. Nebride looked at the fruits. Usually she would have loved them but today they look like poison. She could not eat one bite. Finally her father could take no more "I'm sorry about the marriage to Tylant but there is nothing we can do." "This is the way it must be." "You are all folly!" Nebride yelled and storm out the door. She ran outside to the stables. She grabs her horse Lily and rode off. She didn't know where she was going. She was crying and the tears were blinding her but she didn't care. She trusted her horse more the life its self. So she would let Lily go where she wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So had did you like it? If you like it and want more then review. I know you are wondering when old Legolas well get here. Don't worry next chapter I promise. Well c-ya for now. 


	3. The orc

FYI: Thanks to all my reviewers. I will try my hardest to improve my writing. Well don't hold your breath. Have you ever herd can't teach an old dog new tricks? So grit your teeth and read it the best you can. If you can't then DON'T READ IT!!!! Oh, I don't own Lord of the Rings but I do own Nebride or any other people you don't know.  
  
Nebride was shaken to alertness when Lily stopped moving. She sighed while taking in the seen around her. Big tall trees loomed overhead, blocking all sunlight. Where the leaves grew thin sun light touched the forest ground. Little flowers grew there trying to get as much sunlight as they could in the deep forest. A little stream bubbled creating a nice tranquil sound. Nebride jump off Lilly without making a sound like all her race she was graceful and light-footed. Still holding on to Lily's mane. "Lily my friend where have you gotten us to?" She must have fallen asleep because she did not remember a thing till now. " You are in Northern Mirkwood." A male voice said be hind her. She turned around just in time to see an elf jump out of a near by tree. He had blond hair a little bit darker then hers and blue eyes that seem to look right into your soul. He bowed "Legolas Greenleaf at your service my lady." "Don't worry I won't be needing your help." She turned back to the stream looking at the trees. To see if any of them would be good to stay the night in. Legolas sighed this she-elf match the ran away. He got the message from one of the watchmen to look for a young female and to turn her in to the nearest watch post. "I'm not so sure about that." He said turning her around to face him. She raised an eyebrow "I beg your pardon." She said looking at his hand on her shoulder. "I know for a fact that your not going home." He said with a hint of worry in his eye. "I'm not letting you stay here alone orcs roam the forest at night, so come on get on your horse." He said reaching for her hand. Nebirde's eyes got wide "You will not! She said loudly I don't know who you think you are but. Legolas then picked her up and sat her on Lily. Then he whistled and out trotted a black horse. He walked over to the horse and gently whispered something in its ear. Legolas rummaged threw his saddlebag to he found a piece of rope. Then her tied one end to Lily's neck then one end to his horse's neck. Then he jumps on the horse and then said, "Go." The horse took off. "You know Nebride said this is kidnapping." He smiled and shook his head "I was not going to leave you here for the orcs to find." "I could have taken care of myself." Nebride said with pride in her voice. Legolas said with a little amusement in his voice "With all do respect my lady you would have not last one night out there." She was fixing to add her piece of mind when he stop the horse and put his finger to her lips. "Shhh. He said quietly. He jumped off the horse. He pulled out his bow and aimed it at the near by tree. He shot the bow and an orc fell from the tree. Nebride got off her horse and walk over to where the orc lay. She had never seen one up close before. Whenever they had been around the grads always ushered her to a safe place. Suddenly the orc jumps up and grabs her by the neck and pulled out a knife.  
  
A/N: Yes I know I left you hanging. I just always wanted to do a cliffhanger. So now I did!!! Well till the next chapter. See ya. ((Runs away but then remembers something and runs back in)) Don't forget to review!!!!! 


End file.
